


Finding Our Way Back

by forbiddenlovers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fanfic Writer Virgin, Hospital, I seriously have no life so i made this in the night, M/M, Minor Character Death, The death warning is for jay, comforting louis, im bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10145525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenlovers/pseuds/forbiddenlovers
Summary: Louis and Harry have been broken up for months but when Louis' mom passes away Harry will drop everything and be with the man that he loves.even if they're broken up..





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is might be bad but this is my first time and i just wanted to post something and at least try and start writing stuff for this fandom.  
> when Jay passed away i knew i wanted to write something that involved her since she was the most caring, sincere person and this is exactly what i pictured be one of the scenarios that could've happened.. 
> 
>  Also i feel like i wrote "He" way too much but that might be just me.
> 
> DISCLAMIER: I do not (even though i would very much like it) Own these 5 beautiful boys. 
> 
> Please kudos / heart this fic and let me know if you like it.. if you did not please dont say anything too harsh.

Harry had been sleeping when he got a call from liam that louis mom passed away.. He felt utter anguish that his second mom passed away the women that would greet him with cookies and a warm smile had breathed her last breathe.

Hurrying up and trying to find whatever was clean , Harry wasnt even thinking it was like he was in auto pilot he just knew that he needed to go and be with his second family. Getting there was no problem since it was 3 in the morning traffic was clear quickly parking Harry went in search of the tomlinson-deakin family. 

Finally he found them all of them except lou he tried quickly to hid the disapointment , he went for lottie first her hair was down and face expressionless Harry opened his arms and she instantly went in with her shoulders already shaking he too cried with her. After he hugged and conforting each of the family members he knew he needed to ask bout didnt want to seem eager he tried as subtly as he could get.. Dan replied that the wanted to be alone for a bit 

Harry knew that meant Louis was drinking… heavily. 

After a hour of being there with the family of 4 he went in search of the blue eyed boy,

Harry let himself in Louis home. Each of the boys having spare keys in case of band emergecies or just to bug the other.. As soon as he enters he finds the home trashed everthing shattered the home he once builded with louis was gone  
:Louis?  
No answer though Harry expected that;

He went up the stairs and looked in the bedroom , old memories coming back, harry and louis cuddling while watching tv them whispering bout there future getting lost in there love for each other, Harry did not know why he was torturing himself by thinking bout old memories but they kept coming slowly like if they were in a slideshow.  
Harry?  
Harry instantly thew himself into his arms and started crying Louis was stunned at first but slowly he recporicated his hug held him tighter.  
Im so sorry Lou  
I know its okay

After getting louis in bed he left to the kitchen to make some tea. It felt like home like he never left. Harry knew the reason that they broke up was viable (mangement picking them apart/ always putting them in different cites, different women after awhile it was too much and they parted amicably hoping that it would end soon) he knew that his love for louis never stopped and he didnt want it too either. Maybe it could change now he was stronger and this time he wasnt going to let L go that easily. The tea whistled after harry put it on a tray he made his way back.  
Louis was softly sorning, he knew that underneath he had sweats with holes in them and a baggy shirt, he put the tea down and went to lay down hoping that louis would allow it. Louis just grabbed his hand and pulled harry closer like that they laid for a few weeks maybe more only for the nesscietes did louis and harrry get out of bed i,e going to the bathroom and showering they would share stories bout Jay and occaisonlly watch movies they were enjoying each other and each felt like there heart being repaired as well. Harry was there of course when louis had his bad days and cry all day he would just hold him tightly and get aspirin for louis headaches . 

Louis would tell his children this story tell them that that was how he knew that harry was no doubt (not like he had any) the one that he wanted to spend all of his days and all of his nights the highs of the highs and the lows of the lows. Harry Edward Styles-Tomlinson was his soulmate.


End file.
